


Taste of Your Lips (I'm on a Ride)

by asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen
Summary: “Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” Amaya purrs, leaning in.Zari shivers. Her back arches, legs fidgeting restlessly, as she chases more contact, the press of Amaya’s bared flesh against her own.“Want you to tell me what I want."





	Taste of Your Lips (I'm on a Ride)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvairablehulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/gifts).



> For [prouvairablehulk](https://amuletgays.tumblr.com/), who stated a very fortuitous chain reaction by reminding me just how much I love Post Modern Jukebox, which led me to stumble upon [this 1930s-inspired cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZILsHowUjpQ) of Britney Spear's Toxic, which left me in a smut-writing mood, which brings us to her suggesting I write something Zari/Amaya, and the rest is ~~this fic~~ history!
> 
> If you like the fic, pretty please leave kudos and comments? It really makes my day, comments especially!

Amaya’s hands sear like brands around Zari’s wrists as she pins them to the mattress above her head, thick, dark hair fanning across the sheets. Amaya smiles down at her – predatory,  _ wicked _ – and Zari’s entire body buzzes with anticipation. 

Amaya is gorgeous. Raw power hums from every cell, muscles rippling and shifting under smooth, deep skin, eyes so bright and brown and sharp, sharp as the point of her cupid’s bow and the corners of her lips. Her thighs bracket Zari’s waist, pressing tight. Each contraction and release, Zari feels in her ribs, in her pulse, in her cunt as it throbs in kind. 

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” Amaya purrs, leaning in, rocking her hips so Zari feels the dampness of her brush against her skin. 

Zari shivers. Her back arches, legs fidgeting restlessly, as she chases more contact, the press of Amaya’s bared flesh against her own. 

Amaya tuts at Zari’s squirming, lowers one hand from around her wrists and twists one of Zari’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger instead. Zari gasps, throws back her head, as a spark of  _ sharp-fiery-intense _ pleasure burns through her left breast, travels like lightning down to her clit, and curls her toes. 

“Those aren’t your words,” Amaya says. Zari grits her teeth to keep from bucking her hips. 

“Want you to tell me what I want,” Zari replies, breath laboured as she watches the way Amaya rolls her own hips in small, lazy circles. 

Amaya brings her fingers to her mouth and wets them, holding Zari’s eyes. The heat is stifling, makes Zari feel like she’s choking on the tension palpable between them. Keeping their gazes locked, Amaya returns her fingers to Zari’s breast and traces firm, deliberate circles around her areola, swiping every so often at her dark, hardened nipple. 

“That’s a good girl,” Amaya says. Zari moans, high and breathy, in the wake of Amaya’s praise, and Amaya smiles with her teeth.  “Let me show you exactly what I want.” 

Every muscle in Zari’s gut clenches in anticipation as Amaya walks on her knees up the length of her chest. Zari stares, transfixed, at the thatch of neatly groomed hair between Amaya’s legs as every step brings her closer. Her pussy is perfect, meaty and glistening with slick where it smears from her lips. Zari’s mouth waters, tongue suddenly heavy in her mouth. Her heart hammers in her chest, cunt flooding with heat, throbbing with the rush of blood engorging sensitive tissue, revelling as the clench of her inner muscles sends a shiver of pleasure up her spine. 

When Amaya lowers her cunt to Zari’s mouth, Zari meets her halfway with her tongue, latches onto Amaya’s clit with her lips and kisses her, filthy and wet. Amaya groans, the noise deep and guttural, primal in a way that makes Zari pliant and weak. Amaya fists Zari’s hair in her hand and forces her head flat against the mattress. Zari lets Amaya move her, lets Amaya control her, tilting her head so the angle’s  _ just right _ to grind her hips down on Zari’s mouth. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Amaya coos. Zari stares up at her, eyes open and wide, as Amaya works her cunt on her mouth, grinds her clit against Zari’s pointed tongue, lets Zari lap at her lips desperately, every sound wet and sloppy and obscene. 

Amaya’s grip tightens, and the burn against Zari’s skull makes her pussy clench. She’s so wet, she can feel herself dripping, soaking the sheets under her ass, and Amaya has yet to even touch her down there. She closes her legs, rubs her thighs together, desperate for relief as the pressure mounts between them. 

Zari whines as Amaya pulls just a little bit harder, just a little bit meaner. “Did I say you could close those whore legs?” 

Zari shakes her head as best she can with Amaya’s cunt still pressed to her mouth, and Amaya responds by grinding down faster, harder. Her pussy throbs maddeningly, but Zari opens her legs. 

“That’s a good pet,” Amaya sighs, tossing back her head. Her hair falls in loose curls over her shoulders, playing against the pebbled buds of her nipples. Her breasts bounce as she rides Zari’s face. Zari wants to get her mouth on them, wants to feel the hardened flesh between her teeth, cup the soft, yielding mounds perfectly in each of her hands. 

Amaya rides her until her thighs begin to shake. Zari feels her walls flutter wildly as she thrusts her tongue –  _ in and out, in and out _ – deep in her cunt.  

“Fuck, yes, sweetheart, that’s it,” Amaya says. She doubles down on her efforts, takes any control Zari had from her hands and shatters it, riding her face so that all Zari can do is offer the broad flat of her tongue for Amaya to rut against. 

Amaya comes with a roaring cry on Zari’s mouth. Her juices soak Zari’s cheeks, her nose, her chin. They drip down the long column of her throat, mixed with Zari’s on spit, and Zari’s cunt spasms with need. 

“So good, so good,” Amaya repeats, over and over, as she comes down from her orgasmic high. Zari licks her through it, soft and gentle, careful not to overstimulate her. There are nights for that, but Amaya hasn’t said, hasn’t asked for Zari to push her harder, past the point of comfort and into some other place that isn’t quite pain put isn’t entirely pleasure, at least not in the traditional sense. Something a bit like a narcotics, or maybe an astral plane. Something floaty and sharp intermittently, and all at once, at times.  

“You did such a good job, baby,” Amaya says as she finally pulls her hips back and swings her leg around to get out of her straddle. She cups Zari’s neck and leans down, kissing her firm and passionate on the mouth. The tender way Amaya’s thumb swipes against the corner of her jaw erupts butterflies in Zari’s chest. 

“Turn over, sweet girl,” Amaya whispers, filthy and low, as their mouths separate, and Zari’s butterflies turn to gnats. “I’m gonna fuck that needy little pussy nice and hard.” 

She punctuates the statement by ducking her head and biting one of Zari’s nipples between her teeth, even as her hand sneaks down to slap Zari’s cunt where her legs are still spread, wide and open. It’s just hard enough to make Zari see stars, without the sting lingering unpleasantly long, and Zari writhes and mewls in response. 

Her reaction hold Amaya transfixed. She keeps her hands between Zari’s parted thighs and massages her clit with the pads of her fingers, heel of her thumb rubbing her slick into the smooth skin of her mound until it becomes tacky. 

“Aren’t you just so wet for me?” Amaya teases, and Zari whines, rocking her hips to meet Amaya’s strokes. “Does my little pet like it when I use her?” 

“Fuck,” Zari gasps on a shuddered breath. “You know I do, Mya.” 

“And you know I love the way you slur my name like that,” Amaya returns. “So blissed out that big, beautiful brain of your just stops.”

Amaya’s hand slips lower, middle fingers thrusting up into Zari’s slick, sensitive cunt. She withdraws her finger just as quick, and Zari whines at the loss. 

Amaya pinches the inside of her thigh. “I said turn over.” 

Zari doesn’t hesitate this time. As she rolls onto her front, she feels the mattress shift as Amaya’s weight leaves it. Next comes the telltale rasp of harness straps rubbed against one another, then against skin. Amaya’s weight soon returns at Zari’s flank, and she should expect but doesn’t the smack of Amaya’s palm against her ass. 

“Up,” Amaya orders, and Zari shifts, hips raising, bracing on her forearms from the elbows down. 

Zari feels Amaya’s hands come down on her hips just seconds before the tip of the strap-on pushes against her cunt. Zari gasps, pussy clenching in anticipation, and Amaya pushes in to the hilt. Zari is loose and wet, so turned on, she takes Amaya’s cock like it’s nothing. 

Amaya makes it a point to say as much. “Such a good girl. Pussy spreading so nice and wide for me, taking me so deep.”

“Please, Mya,” Zari begs. “Please. Need you to fuck me.” 

Amaya hums and smooths her hand down the length of Zari’s spine, fingers slipping through sweat, salty and slick. “Gonna make you scream for me,” she promises, then gets to work keeping her word. 

Amaya’s thrusts are fast and brutal, fucking Zari deep and hard. She draws every debauched moan and groan from Zari’s lips that she’s able, wrapping one arm around Zari’s waist to toy at her clit when penetration alone doesn’t make her the shaking, begging mess Amaya likes. 

“Fuck, baby, yes,” Zari babbles, brought so close to the edge so fast, tears prickly behind her eyes. “Oh fuck, that’s it, fuck my pussy. I’m gonna come, Mya. I’m so fucking close. Please can I come?” 

Amaya pinches her clit, and Zari shouts, whole body convulsing. “Make a mess for me, sweetheart,” Amaya says. “Get our sheets all nice and wet and you can come.” 

Zari orgasms embarrassingly quick after that, comes so hard she shakes, wetness gushing from between her legs, soaking Amaya’s strap-on and dripping down her abdomen, her thighs. Amaya isn’t far behind, every thrust pushing the toy strapped in on her end deep into her cunt, every pull from the harness rubbing against her clit. She bites down on Zari’s shoulder and hollers, something wild and uninhibited, muscles spasming everywhere they’re pressed flush to Zari’s skin. 

“Holy fuck that was good,” Zari says, the first to regain her bearings. Amaya laughs, breath hot against her neck, chest pressed to her back. “Jazz turns you on,” she continues. “I’ll have to remember that.” 

“Not just the jazz music,” Amaya corrects, shiting her weight and sliding the dildo gingerly from Zari’s cunt. She bussies herself unfastening the harness, clumsy without leaving their bed, and Zari turns her head to the side, pillows her cheek against her crossed forearms, watching Amaya silently. 

“What else, then?” she asks finally as Amaya wrestles the harness from around her ankle. Amaya sets it aside and curls up close with her arm draped over Zari’s waist. 

“I like seeing you like that,” Amaya says softly, brushing the hair from Zari’s sweat-damp forehead. 

“Like what,” Zari asks. 

Amaya shrugs. “Like you’re from my time, too,” she explains. “Like we fit just that little bit better.” 

Zari turns over, onto her side, so she and Amaya are pressed chest to chest, legs intertwined. “I think we fit just fine,” she says. 

The smile that tugs at the corner of Amaya’s mouth is timid and unsure, nothing like the woman she was just moments before. 

“Really?” Amaya asks. 

Zari kisses Amaya on the tip of her nose. “Really.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr.](www.asexual-fandom-queen.tumblr.com)


End file.
